First Survey – First Landing Procedures Union Navy and Explorer Fleet
First Survey – First Landing Procedures Union Navy and Explorer Fleet First Survey A first Survey of a Star System occurs when a Union Fleet vessel passes the the orbit of the furthest object of a star system. (Or in case of a planet /object less star system passing the Heliopause of a sun.) that has not been previously visited by a Union Vessel. (this does not include visual – telescope, or sensor surveys). The Commanding Officer (or Officer holding the Conn.) must then speak or note into the Official Ship Log: On this Date ____ and on this time _____ the USS ________ has entered ________ (Name). ' The name can be the Catalog number the system already has, a name it is known by other No Union entities or a new name given This data is then transferred to the Union Astrographic Institute and entered in all Union Star Catalogs 1 Following steps are standard and should be followed but are at the Commanding officers digression and each or any step can be omitted if the situation demands it. Detailed sensor scan of all objects in the system. Including energy, spectrum, spectral, life and if Psionic equipment is present a Psi scan are recommended. *If sentient life is detected , First Contact procedures are to be initiated. *If sentient known life ( non union known civilizations) are present. Intent is to be communicated : '“This is Captain __________ of the USS__________ we are here to conduct scientific surveys on behalf of the Unites Stars of the Galaxies. ' *If the sentient life form is of a known hostile civilization. '“This is Captain ____________ of the USS _______________ we are on a peaceful scientific survey mission. Be aware that your presence here has been instantaneously relayed to Union Fleet Command and any hostile action on your side will be retaliated in full force and consequences to you and your society.” *Retreat if possible.( Explorer Vessels) *If no sentient life is detected. Commence detailed System Survey: Begin with the Sun and then conduct scan surveys for each object in the system. *Deploy Surface Survey Drones *Transfer all Survey Data to Science Central. Survey of a Planet and First Landing. If a Survey or First Landing is conducted. These are General Orders and must be followed. # Assure that Landing gear decontamination equipment is fully functional before a landing is attempted. # Assure that Surface Survey Drone data has been received and analyzed. # Confirm that a landing is necessary with the main ship. # Landing site selection has been made according to “Choosing Landing Sites General Order” # Maintain shields until a detailed Atmosphere analysis is complete # First Personnel stepping on new Surface must wear Full Suit gear and shields. # First Personnel stepping on new Surface has naming rights. # First Personnel should not contain ship essential personnel – Captain, CMO, Chief Engineer # Full Contamination procedures must be conducted at reentry # Full Landing gear decontamination must be conducted at lift off. 1 It should be noted that any phrase uttered after saying: “has entered” will become the systems official name and it can only be changed if : the system is occupied and locally named, the system is colonized or by Assembly decision. This has caused some very unusual System names such as : Gesundheit, Bless You, Dammitt, What do I know, Uhmm, No Clue, Ahhhh, Well maybe and other rather colorful names.1a 1a These are actual Union System names taken from the 5050 General Union Star Catalog. Category:Diplomacy & Policies